camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Aya Drevison
|nicknames = N/A |native language = German |spoken languages = German |character flaw = Bites her nails off Stubbornness |fears = Being buried alive |hobbies = Singing |moral compass = North |most important before = Her sister |most important now = Her sister |alignment = Good |dream job = Undecided |current job = Demigod |tabber = Personality= Aya is a very ladylike, brave, sensitive, timid, and stubborn girl. She looks out for anyone and anyone whom might be in danger. She's very protective and very childish. She can't hold a grudge and lies to some people to not hurt them, of course she tells the truth as well, but doesn't like to hurt people. She is also very innocent like her sister and would do anything for her. She also can be quite nosy to a point where she's annoying. |-| History= Lucifer Drevison, a scientist living in Germany, met a lovely lady one evening and noticed her. She was lost and and Lucifer asked if she would like to take a visit to his mansion. The young lady was a bit skeptical and quite suspicious, said to meet her back at the bridge tomorrow as she would think about it. The next day, Lucifer was right on time and the young lady agreed with pleasure. He took her home and the mansion was quite big. Lucifer wanted to know the lady a bit better so Lucifer asked many questions. Her name was Novella and was quite into science. Once Lucifer, he fell in love almost instantly. The two started dating and not before long, Novella was pregnant. She left Lucifer without any notice. A month later, two baby girls in a large basket appeared at Lucifer's front door with a not attached to it saying: "To my dearest Lucifer, hello my darling, I had to leave you, terribly sorry, but, I cannot be with you any longer. I am a goddess and it is our kings command to not be with mortal. These are our children, Airitz and Aya. Please, take good care of them. I hope you understand. -Novella/Hecate" Once Lucifer read this, he couldn't let go, but kept the children in great hands. When Airitz and Aya were 6 years old, they had a stepmother named Madelyn and she was quite nice to the girls. The twins always played around in the mansion and were not permitted in the basement. It was their fathers rule and best not to upset him. The twins were also not permitted outside for their father wanted to keep them away from the dangers of the cruel and harmful world. Of course, the twins always wondered what it was like outside, yet they never knew. When their father was coming home from work the day after, he met a girl who was begging for food. He took the girl home and he served her some food. He took her to a dungeon-like place for test subjects we'd rather not talk about, and put the girl in there with an injured boy. The girl was terrified but, tried to overcome the feeling. Lucifer said he wanted to hear the family about her so he went upstairs and left the girl alone with an injured boy. She found some bandages in a bookcase at the end of the room fulled with very limited supplies and patched him up to stop the bleeding. Lucifer saw the girl's talent and decided to make her his assistant. He asked the young girl her name and replied with Elisabeth. Days later, Madelyn saw how only Elisabeth was permitted in the basement with Lucifer and got quite suspicious and jealous, so she snuck down to the basement and peeked into Lucifer's labortory and saw Lucifer having an affair with Elisabeth behind her back. This she was not glad with. She went into her his lab and complained and she was going to take the twins with her. Lucifer was furious with that idea and in ordered to stop her from so, he murdered her, and commanded Elisabeth to never tell the girls this, and Elisabeth listened. But, Lucifer was also growing psychotic by the hours go by. Yet, he never showed signs of it to his girls. When the girls were sleeping, he took Madelyn's body to the river and dumped her body there and let it float out to the ocean, not knowing what would happen to the body. When the girls were 8, they snuck out of their mansion and saw the outside world. It was lovely and how the night dazzled with stars. The girls were completely astonished and wondered why their father kept this from then. They heard rustling coming from the bushes and the girls were terrified to what popped out. A large, black dog. It growled at the twins and charged towards them. The twin were mortified and couldn't move. Luckly, a boy with shaggy blonde hair killed the dog with a sword. The twins looked at the boy in shock. "Wirst du uns weh?" (Are you going to hurt us?) Airitz asked. "Nein, ich bin hier, um Ihnen zu helfen." (No. I am here to help you.) the boy replied. The twins were glad. "Wie ist dein Name?" (What is your name?) Aya asked. The boy didn't reply. It was heading towards daybreak. They boy and the twins said their goodbyes and the girls retreated back inside before their father or Elisabeth noticed. At age 12, Airitz got terribly sick and Aya wanted to do something. She begged and pleaded to her father that she'd take Airitz to the clinic to make her better. Lucifer had "other" idea onto how to get Airitz to feel better. He took Airitz to his lab and laid her down on one of the wooden beds. Lucifer went into the back to get something. Airitz wasn't sick at all. She just wanted to see the basement. Of course, her father will soon find out she wasn't sick at all. Elisabeth came down and knew what was going on. Elisabeth was like a mother to the girls and planned there escape for their father was getting crazier by the moment. Just as they were discussing, Lucifer came in and to his surprise, Airitz wasn't sick at all. He was extremely disappointed. And as the madness went to his head, he killed Airitz. But, Hecate saw and took pity on Airitz. Airitz revived and Lucifer was astonished. "No matter. I'll just kill you again!" Lucifer said with an evil laugh. The boy managed to get into the mansion and knocked out Lucifer "Elisabeth! Take Airitz and Aya out of here and take them to camp at once!" The boy demanded. Elisabeth did as she was told and led Airitz out of the basement. She took Aya and they fled the mansion. They traveled for a long while, of course running into monsters here and there. But Elisabeth was saytr sent by their real mother to protect the girls. "You girls are demigods and your father knew this by his female who claims to be Novella, but is not. She was really a goddess and your father was trying to protect you, but he became mad and eventually turned on you." Elisabeth explained. The girls were kind of sad to hear this, but also glad. When they were heading to camp, they passed by the Lair of the Lotus Eaters and were lured in by the magic and if felt, to them, that it was hours they were in there, but a boy sniffed out the girls and Elisabeth and took them to camp. A safe place where kids like them would live and won't be attacked by any monsters. Once they got to camp, the girls were a bit confused "What.. day.. is it?" Airitz asked, choking out English words someone had taught them, yet they didn't really understand. "2013." The boy replied. The girls were in shock. They said they lived in the year 1623. But, they went into camp, hoping to find some good friends. |-| Powers= 3/6/9 Month Powers are NOT unlocked |-| Relationships= |-| Possessions= WIP TBH |side image 2 = Aya1.gif |side image 2 size = 173x300px |bottom gif = Tumblr_mjdcz71YJs1rhmqjbo1_500.gif }} Category:JustChase Category:Aya Category:Drevison Category:Aya Drevis Category:Children of Hecate Category:5'1 Category:German Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Left Handed Category:Born in December Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Healthy Category:Demigods Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Heterosexual Category:Type A+ Category:Soprano Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power